I'm Descended From A What?
by YuYu Urameshi
Summary: The Atavism of the Mazoku is a very interesting thing. Nobody knows what triggers the activation of the dormant genes, but one thing is certain. Harry Potter is about to get a wake up call. In the battle at the DOM, Voldemort murders Harry's friends, triggering something in Harry that releases his dormant Mazoku ancestry. Can he master this in order to put an end to Voldemort?
1. Motivation

**A/N: Let's say for a minute Harry Potter was like an anime, where once his friends died, a new power suddenly made itself known. For the sake of this plot, let's also pretend that every spell Voldemort casted on Harry wasn't going to completely obliterate him.  
(The following is from HP and the OoTP: pg 812)**

**Chapter 1**: **Motivation**

"Go to hell Bellatrix! The prophecy is smashed, and I can't wait for Voldemort to hear about it!" Harry roared, making Bellatrix look at him in anger.

She couldn't fail her master. He would be sorely disappointed in her, and his disappointment was not one she wished to bring upon her. She let out something between a piercing wail and roar, and pointed her wand at Harry.

"_ACCIO PROPHECY! ACCIO_-"Bellatrix stopped mid spell as she felt a cold, and almost skeletal hand rest itself upon her shoulder. She turned her head slowly, and saw the blood-red eyes that she knew only belonged to her master. She wanted to whimper, but she found that no sound could leave her throat, as it seemed to have gone instantly dry.

"So you smashed my prophecy?" Voldemort said softly, staring at Harry with pitiless red eyes, making Harry squirm internally. "No Bella, he is not lying. . . . I see the truth looking at me from within his worthless mind. . . . Months of preparation, months of effort . . . and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again. . . ."

"Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting the animagus Black!" sobbed Bellatrix, flinging herself down at Voldemort's feet as he paced slowly nearer. "Master, you should know-"

"Be quiet, Bella." said Voldemort dangerously. "I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your sniveling apologies?"

He turned to face Harry, the shadow of a smirk appearing on his face, accentuating the snake-like persona that he seemed to emulate. His cloak rasped in non-existent air, and then he raised his wand, ever so slowly, making Harry raise his own to match. The tension in the air building slowly, making Harry's arms, and upper back tense, ready to pounce into action. However, Voldemort merely held his arm up, and smirked.

"I have fought too many of your kind, Harry. For you see, you all thrive on the same thing. You, and even that worthless, old fool, Dumbledore. You all thrive on emotion, and let the lives of others dictate how you act. You see Harry, I have long forgotten such attachments, and I shudder to think that I ever had them. You must be willing to throw away everything, in order to achieve the most power for yourself. Humanity, companionship, and love are you biggest blunders Harry Potter. However, I can hear your thoughts as plain as day, and I can see that you will not believe such words. Therefore, I shall show you through my actions!" Voldemort, said, his smirk turning into a grin.

It was then that Harry followed Voldemort's eyes, and saw that his friends had just entered the room, and Harry suddenly felt dread in the pit of his stomach. He roared, and attempted to start firing spells off at Voldemort, hopefully while telling his friends to get out now. However, the minute that he attempted to shout out spells, Voldemort sent a spell at him that merely pushed him back into a statue of a golden centaur, and then the statue animated, making its arms grab him, in order to hold him in place. Voldemort sent him a smirk, before turning to his friends.

"Friends of Harry Potter, I regret to inform you that this is the last time that you shall take breath. However, take solace in the fact that it is I, Lord Voldemort, who shall be sending you to your demise." Voldemort said, losing the smirk, making his eyes convey just how menacing he was, and suddenly, the group of children was very afraid.

It was Ron however, who broke the silence, making Harry want to palm his forehead. Anytime you faced Voldemort, it was his arrogance that always cost him the victory. If you enrage him, he'll just make sure to focus, and thus, you ensure your death. Harry wanted to yell at Voldemort, hopefully distracting him, but Bellatrix had silenced him, and had kept a wand to his throat. Ron snarled, and stepped in front of Ginny and Luna, Neville joining him, and Harry was wondering where the hell was Dumbledore!

"You won't take us without a fight you bloody wanker! No Weasley ever surrenders!" Ron yelled, whipping his wand in front of him, making the others follow suit.

Five shouts of "REDUCTO!" were heard, and Voldemort merely waved his wand in front of him, and all the spells vanished from view. All you saw were the dropped jaw looks on each of the children as it became apparent just how out of their league they were.

"Impressive. I felt the power behind those spells. You could have done well serving under me once you were done with school. Alas, it was not fated to be. Let's start with the brave Weasley, shall we?" Voldemort asked, levying his wand at Ron, and the boy froze as a flash of green light removed the light from his eyes.

Ginny screamed, tears starting to stream from her eyes as her brother fell to the floor lifelessly. She sent a hateful, yet teary glare at Voldemort, before attempting to cast a spell. It wasn't meant to be, for Voldemort didn't wait for the girl to come to her senses. She was the next to fall to the legendary killing curse. He was about to strike again, but Neville and Luna came to their senses and started to move, making Voldemort grit his teeth in annoyance. Moving targets were something he always detested.

"Reducto! Bombarda! Stupefy!" Neville shouted, making sure he casted every devastating spell he could remember at the moment.

It wasn't enough, as the Dark Lord merely summoned a slab of concrete to defend from the spells, and then shot killing curses at Neville, one of them catching the boy in the leg, and then he fell. Luna kept moving; however, Bellatrix left Harry to shoot a killing curse in the girls' back, thus ending her life just as quickly as Neville's. Voldemort stopped to admire the work he had just done, watching the lifeless corpses he had just created.

Harry just stared like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The shock of having all of his friends murdered in front of him was just something that hadn't sunk in yet. His friends were gone, except for Hermione, who Harry had left in the care of Remus haphazardly, while going to run after Bellatrix. They joined him in his quest to save his godfather. The ones most loyal to Harry were gone, and he was just bound to some damned statue, while the man in front of him just _killed his friends! _Harry was angry, no, he was beyond angry. Angry was when he killed Ron. Furious was when he murdered Ginny. The flames of hell whipped around him when Neville was brought down. And then tears started falling, when Luna, a girl so similar to him in many ways, had been removed from this life. He couldn't save any of his own; after all they had done for him!

No more chess with Ron. No more talking with Luna over imaginary creatures she seemed to have created. No more talking about Quidditch with Ginny, even though she hid from her brothers that she knew so much about it. No more extra practicing with Neville, helping him with his control over his magic. His friends were gone. In that moment, something within Harry snapped, and the statue burst into a million pieces.

Voldemort and Bellatrix both looked up at the dust that had built up from the statues' explosion, and then saw that a white light was flaring, before changing into a blue light that whirled around the entire room. Both of the dark magic users felt a cold shiver, which shocked Voldemort. He didn't believe that the boy could instill such a fear within him. Harry merely walked forward slowly, memories of his friends in Hogwarts flooding through his brain.

Remus ran into the room, carrying Hermione in his arms, with Tonks, Moody, and Shackelbolt following right behind him. They couldn't believe what they were witnessing at this moment. The magical pressure within the room was enormous, and they all felt such an intense, yet brilliant sorrow. The aura of magic was visibly coming off of Harry, and Remus saw how it changed from a deep, electric blue, to an enraged red. Voldemort, not one to be deterred by the light show, decided to shoot a killing curse straight for Harry, only to have it never leave his wand.

Voldemort watched in amazement as his wand was removed from his hand, and crushed into multiple pieces in the middle of the air. The sheer shock on Voldemort's face did not even register with Harry as he walked toward where his friends lay in their lifelessness. Voldemort, not one to be stunned for long, took Bellatrix's wand from her grasp, and started to recite an incantation, that sounded like it was garbled. Harry's eyes shot wide open as he saw tendrils of black magic reach for each of his friends' corpses. They all slowly rose from the ground, and slowly moved toward Harry, making Harry's rage grow further than it had already been.

"You have no right! You have no right to interfere with their bodies like this!" Harry yelled out at Voldemort, making the dark lord in question, smirk.

"You may have suddenly gained a new power boy, but do not think that you are a match for LORD VOLDEMORT! Now attack my inferi, and show the boy who is the master!" Voldemort roared, about to advance on him with Bellatrix's wand still in hand.

That was before a bright fire surrounded Harry, and removed all the inferi. Harry could only stare in shock, at the remains of ash, which had at one time been his friends. Harry looked on in shock, as Dumbledore had appeared on the scene, and thought to eradicate the inferi that were surrounding Harry, not knowing that they were his friends that were reanimated. Harry's rage grew, now extending to Dumbledore, who decided he knew what was best.

Along with Dumbledore, the minster and his goons also entered into the room, only to stand with their mouths agape, staring right at Voldemort.

Harry raised his arm, and pointed it at Voldemort, before suddenly, the dark lord clutched his arm, as all the bones inside were painfully broken in many different ways. The same process was repeated with his legs, and his other arm. Voldemort hissed something to Bella, before she grabbed her lord, and they apparated out of the room, leaving Harry to deal with Dumbledore and the rest of the Order, who seemed to be shocked at the waves of magic just pouring off of Harry. Harry looked at Dumbledore, and seethed.

"You destroyed their bodies! Do you understand what you've done?!" Harry roared, making Dumbledore flinch at the tone, but he continued on with his calm demeanor.

"Harry my boy, what are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked, making Harry snarl. The old man hadn't even realized what he had done to them.

"Ron! Ginny! Luna! Neville! You just burned all of their bodies, to the point where there's nothing left! I could've saved them somehow!" Harry yelled, tears streaming down his eyes, and the aura flaring around him dying down slowly.

Dumbledore merely looked at the pile of ash, and realization slammed into him, as he realized the gravity of just who those piles of ashes were. The brave young souls that had charged along with Harry in order to assist him, and he had just incinerated them completely. In his defense though, he had seen Harry surrounded by inferi, and thought to act first, and ask questions later. Of course, now he realized how grievous his actions were, but once a corpse was turned into an inferius, there was no way to revert the process. Then again, he had no idea what kind of power Harry had tapped into.

"My dear boy, I had no idea that those were your friends. Believe me; I would not have acted so quickly had I known. On the other hand, once an inferius is made, there is no known way to change the corpse back into its original form." Dumbledore said, trying to placate the now very angry teenager in front of him.

Harry merely looked to the pile of ash, before turning back to Dumbledore, and then surprisingly, he passed out promptly. Dumbledore looked shocked, but then gave orders for Remus and Moody to take Harry and Hermione back to the hospital wing of Hogwarts, while he dealt with the minister and aurors. Remus and Moody did as ordered, and apparated into Hogsmeade, before carrying them up to the wing.

Poppy Pomfrey looked at Remus and Moody bringing in the two children, and she immediately ushered them into their own beds before running diagnostic spells, and summoning the necessary potions from her medicinal cabinets. She sent a patronous to fetch Severus, as she would need the man to brew two specific potions for Hermione, as the curse wasn't lethal, but it would have drastic effects on the girl if it wasn't treated properly.

She then looked over at Harry, who seemed to be suffering from magical exhaustion, as well as cuts and bruises all over his body. The boy would be extremely sore in the next few days, but he would be in a lot better condition than Granger, that was for sure. She started working on the two of them, performing the necessary spells. Remus and Moody merely stood there, watching the mediwitch perform her duties, unable to do anything but watch over the two.

**Meanwhile, inside Harry's mind:**

Harry was utterly confused, for he had no idea where he was. He seemed to be in some sort of trap, or that's what he believed. There were so many doors around home, all stretched out in a long column on each side, like in those cartoons of the mystery solving dog, that Dudley used to watch. All he remembered was battling Voldemort at the Department of Mysteries, and then yelling at Dumbledore, before everything went black. He tried to piece together what happened, and finally came to the conclusion that he might have just passed out. Yes, that was plausible enough, and it seemed logical, because he was tired as hell after that mysterious light went away.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps, and he looked in front of him, to see a man, or what closely resembled a man, but with very distinguishing features. He had spiky hair that went all the way down to his legs, and was a dull gray, almost white color. He was wearing no shirt, and only a pair of what looked to be cloth pants. The man appeared to be carved from stone, for every single muscle was visible, and he had claws at the ends of his fingers. With a menacing stare, he smirked at Harry, showing the slightest hint of a pair of fangs.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you in here?" the man snarled at Harry, making the boy wince at the harshness of his tone. It seemed as if the man was pissed, and he was waiting to take it out on Harry.

"Well? Do you have a tongue or what boy?!" the man asked once more, making Harry realized he hadn't said anything yet.

"Um, I don't know who you are?" Harry said lamely, wincing at how pathetic his response sounded. However, it was the truth. He had no clue who in the world this man was.

"I suspected as much. You wouldn't know me brat, seeing as I'm a couple hundred years your senior. One of your ancestors was an experimenter, and she seemed to have a thing for using samples of magical creatures. I am an ancient breed of demon, known as the Mazoku. I have no clue how your ancestor got a hold of a sample of my species, but she had this habit of injecting them into herself in order to amplify her capabilities. The trait of a true demon, a lust for power, was something that she had in spades." he said slowly, making sure Harry took all the information in.

"So I'm part demon?!" Harry said, making the . . . demon slam his palm to his face, annoyed that that's what the boy focused on.

"Technically, you wouldn't have even had to deal with this, because the Mazoku line is known to skip generations at a time, before landing on a true successor. However, when you were fighting that weakling, you triggered your recessive genes somehow, and awakened the power within yourself. It was something out of a fairy tale honestly." the demon said, making Harry's eyes widen.

He didn't know what to make of any of this. A short while ago, his friends had been killed in front of him, minus Hermione. His godfather had been murdered by Bellatrix shortly before that. And now, to add to the night of _joyous _occasions, he was now part demon. He wanted to yell, to scream, and just break something until there was nothing left of it. However, he couldn't do anything, but break down into tears, for his emotions were running too high, for too long. Suddenly, he was experiencing a flying sensation, as this demon had decked him in the jaw squarely, sending him into the 'wall' of wherever he was.

He got out of the small hole that had been made, and then he looked to the demon with the fiercest scowl on his face.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" Harry yelled, surprised that he was still able to stand after that last hit.

"You were being a girl. I had to put you in check really quick, or else you would've gotten emotional on me. Look, life is tough, but sometimes, you have to grab your testicles, make sure they're still there, and then charge forward. I'll have no descendant of mine whining about how hard life is, when he's still breathing!" the demon roared at Harry, making the boy scowl even more.

"Who in the bloody hell are you anyway?! For all I know, this isn't even real, and I'm just hallucinating!" Harry shot back, not one to be undermined by this new figure.

"I suppose I didn't give my name, did I? I am Raizen, and you and me are gonna get to know each other real well, really soon." Raizen said with a smile, baring all of his fangs at Harry, who could only hope things, would get better soon.

**A.N: I like Yuyu Hakusho, and I like Harry Potter, so I figured why not. I'll be incorporating a lot of elements from Yuyu, but not like they were in the series. Harry won't be superpowered, for I have plans for Voldemort as well. Any feedback would be appreciated, as I'm clueless about crossovers honestly.**


	2. History of the Mazoku

**Chapter 2: History of the Mazoku**

**Inside Harry's Mind: **

Harry could only stare blankly at Raizen as he attempted to process everything that had just been told to him. It's not every day that you're told that one of your ancestors was a psychopath who injected herself with different samples of magical creatures in order to gain massive power. The way that Raizen spoke about her made it sound like he was in love or something along those lines. He didn't dwell on it for too long, mostly because Raizen looked like he was starting to lose his patience.

"Well, do you have anything else you want to say brat, or are you gonna stay in that hole in the wall all day?" Raizen asked, curling his fingers so that you could hear the cracks in his knuckles.

Harry scowled, before getting out of the wall, and then he walked forward, making Raizen smirk at him. He stopped a little bit in front of Raizen.

"I have no idea how this works! How can I be a demon just because my ancestor implanted herself with some of your being? Doesn't that mean that the line should have died with her?!" Harry yelled at Raizen, making the older demon bare his fangs at Harry.

"First, do not presume that you have the right to yell at me brat!" Raizen said, making his point by lifting Harry off the ground by his throat with one hand, a smirk planting etching itself on his face. "Many have died for less than that, especially when it came to yelling at me."

"Gah!" Harry coughed, unable to say much due to the pressure surrounding his jugular.

Raizen dropped him unceremoniously, and then proceeded to sit on the ground with his legs folded into each other. He motioned for Harry to right himself, and then to sit down as well, and Harry complied, if only to keep himself in one piece. Raizen could only give a half smile at this. The boy had survival instincts, and he used them well.

"Okay, keep in mind; I'm not one for being an intellectual, so this explanation may be flawed. However, I do have acceptable knowledge of how the ancestry of _our kind _works. So, do you know what an atavism is?" Raizen asked Harry, making the boy just stare at him blankly. Raizen merely groaned at the realization that this would take a while. He sighed, before plunging into the explanation.

"Okay, so here's where we begin. An atavism is the tendency to revert to ancestral type. In laymen's terms, an atavism is an evolutionary throwback, such as traits reappearing which had disappeared generations before. Atavisms can occur in several ways. One way is when genes for previously existing phenotypical features are preserved in DNA, and these become expressed through a mutation that either knock out the overriding genes for the new traits or make the old traits override the new one. Are you with me so far?" Raizen asked Harry, only for the boy to nod his head in the negative.

"I'm confused. As far as I know, I was born a normal kid, and don't mutations happen at birth. The only abnormality I should have is my magic, right?" Harry asked the demon, making Raizen ponder for a few minutes before answering carefully.

"You're right about that. In my case, I had to die before I could be reborn with my demonic genes in place of my normal ones. Your situation is quite different from mine though. It seems this 'magic' you imbeciles call power, somehow tapped into your DNA and activated the genes through the extreme tension you were under during your earlier battle." Raizen said, going over the theory mentally to see if it was clear, and concise.

"I guess that works. But then how do you explain the amount of power that you have? If I 'unlocked'" Harry said using air quotes, "these genes, then why wasn't I as powerful as you when I took on Voldemort?" Harry asked, making Raizen glare at him angrily.

"Do not presume you know of my power, boy! I am centuries your elder, and my power is not bound by a simple piece of wood with a dead animal part inside of it!" Raizen roared at Harry, making Harry cower a little bit. Then another question arose from Harry's thoughts.

"How do you even know about magic? Haven't you been-"he was cut off when Raizen suddenly had him by the throat again, and his eyes were now as red as rubies, making Voldemort's pale when compared.

"Enough of your mindless dribble, brat! I'm only here to explain to you the basics of our ancestry, and your abilities that you will have to hone! I am not here, to be your damned teacher!" Raizen bellowed at Harry, throwing him down onto the ground, where he was gasping for as much air as he could inhale at once.

Harry grasped at his throat, amazed that he hadn't had his esophagus crushed with the grip that Raizen had on him. He counted his blessings, and just reserved to sit quietly, until the demon was finished with his piece. The man had a temper worse than Snape, and he clearly had no reservations about lashing out when his ire was brought upon Harry.

"Now, as I was saying, that is just the general overview of an atavism. Now I'll begin by discussing the atavism of the Mazoku. For our race, an atavism occurs as a result of a demon deliberately rendering its genes a recessive trait until that code can express itself in a descendant strong enough to succeed it, effectively creating a demon sleeper agent. This, understandably, is an extreme example. But nonetheless, it's an effective one." Raizen said, taking a small breath.

"Being the last Mazoku in existence, I did not choose you to wield the genes of our kind. I'm only guessing that your magic forced the activation of these genes, and you were strong enough to withstand the backlash that comes from activating these genes, surprisingly enough." Raizen said, making Harry's eyes widen in surprise.

"What do you mean backlash?" Harry asked urgently.

**Back in the Hospital Wing**

Poppy Pomfrey had been a mediwitch for over 70 years now, although her face wouldn't let on about her age. However, what she was witnessing now was something that she had never faced before, and as per human reaction, she was afraid. The methods for healing the Granger girl were working as expected, and the only side effect was that the scar would never heal. It would serve as a reminder for the trauma that she faced, but overall, she should make a full recovery. As for the Potter boy, he was the one reacting very differently toward her treatments. What should have worked smoothly was somehow being negated by an agent within his blood, and then he began to undergo physiological changes.

His hair was starting to grow to the point where she found it ridiculous. It had almost reached three feet, and it showed signs of slowing down, but as of right now, it continued to grow at a subdued pace. The hair was also starting to change into a grayish, white color. His features started to change, including a lean, yet muscular appearance. Also, he was accompanied by a long, thin nose, canine teeth, and a strange marking was underneath his left eye. Pomfrey thought it was the signs of lycanthropy due to the canine teeth, but he still maintained a human form, and because of this, the poor woman had no idea what to think.

**Inside Harry's Mind**

"So you're saying my physical form is going to basically make me look like you?!" Harry said, making Raizen smirk.

"Yes. Quite an improvement, if I do say so, myself." Raizen said with a small chuckle. "However, do not underestimate what you have been given. Had I not been abstaining from eating humans, as is our nature, then I would be immensely more powerful than I am at the moment. Right now, I am an astral projection within your mind, and on the outside, you are undergoing changes with your body, as well as your mind, regarding the senses anyway." The demon said, making Harry cringe.

"Now, on top of having my ravishing good looks, there are a few things you must be aware of. I do not know how your magic will react with your craving for humans." Raizen said, making Harry realize he said that again.

"You mean I have to eat people?! Live human beings!" Harry roared, making Raizen glare at him, although this time, he let the boy have his moment.

From being human, to suddenly changing into a demon, and having to eat your former kin, it was a lot to take in. Harry dropped to his knees and grabbed his head, wishing this would all just stop. It had to be a dream! Just one bloody dream, which he needed to wake up from right now! His friends were probably fine, and he just went a bit overboard on the butterbeer last night. Raizen felt the need to walk over to the boy and kick him in the gut.

"Stop your sniveling. I don't have the patience to deal with your pathetic emotions. Look, there are positives to this situation. You get superior strength, intellect, senses, and agility. Hell, you even have access to youki, which is something most humans would crave, if they knew how powerfully destructive it was! However, you must train your abilities on your own, and only then, will you truly understand how gifted you are to be a Mazoku! Who knows? Maybe your magic will have found a way to deal with the craving of human flesh?" Raizen said, making Harry scowl deeply.

"By the way, before you get sent back, remember to try and visit the goblins. They have we need in order to develop your powers." Raizen said with a knowing smirk.

Suddenly, a strange sensation originated from within Harry's temple, and suddenly, he felt himself being dragged back up into the ceiling of the room, only to blink, and suddenly be somewhere completely different. He looked around him, seeing the sterile white walls that he had become so familiar with. Pomfrey was next to him, checking over what looked to be like her notes, and Remus and Moody were over by the door, talking seriously about something.

He then turned over to his other side, and saw her, the only living friend that he had left, blissfully unconscious. She looked so peaceful sleeping so contentedly, and Harry knew that he would have to protect her from now on, for he refused to lose another one of his own ever again. Harry made an attempt to get up, signaling to Pomfrey that he was awake, and ready to be treated, but as he was trying to move, Pomfrey casted some spells that created bindings on him, keeping him in the supine position.

"Mr. Potter, while I am sure that you believe you're feeling better, I must continue to investigate what has caused these changes in you." Pomfrey said with a sharp glance toward him, before going back to her notes, and then that's when Harry finally looked at himself.

He noticed the lean muscles, and the fact that his hair was acting as sort of a makeshift blanket at the moment. He also felt an innate power that had never been present to him before. And he also noticed that he could hear what Remus and Moody were talking about.

"Albus has to tell the boy now. The boy fucking crippled Voldemort for Merlin's sake." Moody whispered harshly to Remus, only for the man to blanch at whatever thought he had, and then glared at Moody.

"He's still just a boy, Alastor. That kind of information would make grown men go cry to their maids, and you wish to just slap it on him, like a damn Transfiguration assignment." Remus growled at the grizzled old man, making Moody snarl right back at the werewolf.

Dumbledore finally made his way into the Hospital wing, making Harry snarl a little bit, unconsciously. This man had obliterated his friends, no matter if they were inferi or not. For all Harry knew, with his newfound abilities, he may have been able to save them. Then again, Raizen said he would have to learn them, so for now, he kept his face neutral as the old man approached him.

"Harry, my boy, how are you feeling?" asked Dumbeldore, making Harry sigh.

"I'm fine Headmaster. I'm more concerned about Hermione, than I am about myself right now." Harry said, with an urgent tone in his voice. Dumbledore turned to the mediwitch, who proceeded to give a report.

"Miss Granger will be fine. All she needs is a few more hours rest, and she'll be as good as new, if not a little sore. She will also have permanent scarring of her abdominal cavity that will never go away. Other than that, she'll be fine. I must admit I'm surprised though, as I expected more patients with the report that was sent by Remus earlier." Pomfrey said, making Harry suddenly revert back into a depressed state, and Dumbledore sighed.

"Pomfrey, I'm afraid that we have had casualties in the battle against Voldemort's forces today. However, let it be known that these brave souls fought valiantly against the forces of evil." Dumbledore said, making Harry flashback to the faces of his friends and the man who he had come to view as a father and a brother figure on his life. It was all because he was weak. He couldn't save his own kin, and because of this, they had all paid the ultimate price.

He looked over at Hermione, and then he wanted to grasp her hand, but the restraints were holding him back. He tried once more, to grasp her hand, this time, applying more force to the restraints that were holding him, causing them to shatter into a large amount of pieces before dissipating, losing the magic that created them in the first place. Dumbledore, Pomfrey, Lupin, and Moody all looked at him as if he had just brought Merlin back to life, and Dumbledore was the first to recover from his stupor.

"Harry, how were you able to do that without a spell?" Dumbledore asked in awe, making Harry look at them strangely.

"I forced them to open. All it took was a bit more strength than usual, but aside from that, it was nothing special." Harry said, making them all look at the boy as if he'd grown a second head.

No mere wizard was able to break restraints like those without the use of a spell, or even outside assistance. No. Something drastic had to have happened to the boy in order for his power to develop to a point where he broke magical restraints with little effort. And it wasn't the fact that he broke the restraints, but the fact that he did it without magic that made the wizards and one mediwitch nervous.

Harry paid them no mind, as he grasped Hermione's hand, vowing that he would do everything in his power to see that she came to no harm as long as he continued to breathe air. It was the least he could do in memory of his fallen comrades.

"Professor, if it's alright with you, I'd like to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I'd like to speak with the goblins about certain things that have come to light, and I need their advice on where to go from here." Harry said with a calm tone, but there was an undercurrent of authority hidden in there, and they magic users felt like they should comply with him.

"Of course Harry, but I would've thought you would be grieving for your friends and godfather. Surely you wish to take more time in order sort out your feelings, before undertaking any serious task?" Dumbledore asked the boy, making Harry smile sorrowfully.

"Don't misunderstand Headmaster, for I will never forget the ones who I have lost tonight, and their memories will be what will help me get through the hard times in my life. However, I can't wait around on my arse, waiting for them to come back to life, because I'd be waiting until I waited into my grave! I have to act, and work harder than I ever have before, in order to combat Voldemort, and to defeat him, so that my friends and godfather can finally be at peace, as well as my mother and father." Harry said with a tone of finality, making the other magic users around him flinch.

"Ha. . . Harry. . .language." rasped a soft voice next to him, making Harry's head turn fast enough to give him whiplash. He looked on her visage, seeing the pain it took for her to just be awake, let alone attempt to chide him for his language.

"You're right. Sorry Hermione." Harry said with a bright grin on his face. His friend was awake, but then a frown formed on his face. Someone would have to tell her about the others, and he was pretty sure that it was going to be him. "Headmaster, can you put her back to sleep, please?" Harry asked politely, and surprisingly, it was Madam Pomfrey who complied with that request.

Harry watched as Hermione looked outraged at him, before falling under the mediwitch's spell, and he knew he would have hell to pay for that one later. Right now though, he wanted her to rest, before she took the traumatic news about everyone. This was also the ideal moment for him to prepare how he was going to break the news to her, but then again, he always followed life, never planning for anything, but rather, just going with a flow. He then turned to the Headmaster and the others.

"There's something that you guys need to hear about. And I doubt you're going to like what I'm about to tell you." Harry said, making the magic users in the room stay silent, waiting for the boy to respond.

**A.N: That's the end of this chapter. They'll generally be this length as I'm not creative enough to come up with more than this at a time. I'm not going to be bringing in many Yuyu characters in here, but a few must make an appearance for what I think I have planned. I'm trying to keep with the character personalities, but tell me if Harry is a bit OOC. So until next time, sayonara.**


	3. The Makings of a Plan

**Just a response to a review really quickly. If I didn't answer your review, PM me. It may have been after this chapter was posted.  
-Ireadtomuch: I'm well aware that Raizen was a full Mazoku from birth, and that what I describe was how Yusuke unlocked his Mazoku blood, but there's a reason for this. It'll show up later. As for more YYH characters, I plan to introduce some this chapter actually.  
**

**Chapter 3: The Makings of a Plan**

They all stared at him with curious eyes, wondering just what it was that he was about to tell them, especially if it had something to do with his weird transformation. They all had various theories, but nobody wanted to voice their thoughts on what it was, especially since some of them were outlandish. Remus had the most plausible theory, that something had affected him in the Department of Mysteries, for it was known to have some dangerous magical objects hidden within its chasms. The man held a pensive stare, as he looked at Harry, awaiting the boy to speak.

Moody, and surprisingly, Dumbledore, had more creative theories on what had caused Harry's sudden change in appearance, as well as the phenomenal strength that he had displayed just a few moments ago. Moody was under the impression that the boy was secretly a dark wizard, and had been pulling a long hustle, in order to get them to lower their guards and then strike when the time was most opportune. Dumbledore was the most creative, but the closest to hit the mark of what had changed within the boy. He believed that Harry had come into contact with a powerful magical creature, and it had transferred its essence to Harry, causing the boy to adapt some of its qualities. However, he did not remember, or was unaware of what kind of magical creature could grant the boy such enormous strength but that of a giant, or a troll. However, the boy's size was not changing at all, so he doubted it was one of those creatures.

Pomfrey did not care as to what the boy was about to say, for she was just infuriated at the fact that she was unable to help the boy at all. During that transformation, she had seen some pained expressions on Harry's face, and pain potions had just seemed to do nothing for the boy, as the boy just grimaced further during the time under her care. It always made her volatile whenever she wasn't able to perform her duty as a mediwitch to its fullest potential. However, maybe what the boy's going to say will shed some light as to why her treatments didn't work?

Harry just gauged their facial expressions, before sighing. He didn't know why he decided to tell them that a demon just named him an ancestor to a race of some of the most powerful demons in existence. There was nothing he could do now, as they all looked at him expectantly.

"Well, as you know, I made Voldemort run home to wherever it is that he stays at. Now, don't get me wrong; the bloody wanker deserved it, but I wasn't fully myself at the time." Harry paused, taking a small glance at his audience, seeing that they all were waiting for more.

"It turns out that one of my ancestors was a bit barmy, and decided to inject herself with the essence of various magical creatures, as well as some that went beyond magic. One of the creatures she fused herself with, was an ancient race of demons called the Mazoku. Now, because of that, and what happened when I fought Voldemort . . . I'm now part demon." Harry said, whispering that last part, making them all look at him blankly. They didn't hear what he had said, making Harry sigh.

"What did you say at the end my dear boy? I'm afraid that I didn't catch that." Dumbledore said, making Harry groan.

"I said . . . I'm part demon. The Mazoku line was forced to make me the next descendant because my magic forced it to." Harry said, making all of their eyes shoot wide open.

Moody was the first one to react, with his wand already dropped from the holster on his wrist, and he had it primed at Harry, ready to shoot the first spell that would kill Harry on the spot. However, Remus disarmed him just as soon as he came to his senses, and caught the older man's wand as it fell from the air. Moody lifted his other hand and had a wand primed at Remus now, making the older werewolf want to laugh at how prepared Moody was for battle.

"I don't know what kind of fool you are, yeh damned wolf, but I'm not about to let a _demon, _breathe for another minute! We fight dark wizards, but they're _still human! _Albus, talk some sense into this damned fool!" Moody growled, his blue eye darting in every direction, while his normal eye was focused on Harry.

"Alastor, calm yourself and lower your wand. Remus, I beseech you to do the same. I'm sure that there is a logical explanation for what Harry has just explained to us. Isn't there Harry?" Dumbledore said, making Harry grimace at the man's twinkling blue eyes. It was almost as if he was saying 'have an explanation, or I will finish you myself'.

"Yes Headmaster, I have something else to add. A lot more, now that I think about it. Raizen wasn't that clear in his description, but then again, he was trying to kill me during half of his explanation." Harry said, grumbling that last part, making Dumbledore's eyebrows raise. He had to discern if this 'Raizen' was a threat to Harry.

"Before I start again, I just want to say that I'm not evil! I'm not gonna flip out and start eating people the second that I get hungry." Harry said with a fierce glare toward the grizzled ex-auror. "However, there will be changes that I have to go through in order for my body to cope with the amount of power I'm supposed to have. My body is now about a couple of times stronger than a human's, my magic has been acting up lately, so that might be another side effect. I'm pretty sure my hair growing has nothing to do with my power at all." Harry said with a wry smile.

"Be that as it may Harry, you must understand if we keep you under restraints, stronger ones, until we are able to discern whether your new found abilities are a danger to others or not." Dumbledore said, making Harry scowl.

"I don't understand Dumbledore! I'm not a damned threat! I have to hone my abilities if you want me to be in full control, and I can't do that if I'm strapped to a hospital wing bed!" Harry said, his anger flaring at what the headmaster was suggesting. A slight tremor could be felt by those in the Hospital Wing, and Harry came back to his senses, not wanting to hurt any of the other patients in the room. He just sighed again, realizing that he wished he just stayed in bed today.

"Look, I need to speak to the goblins. It's really important that I talk to them; otherwise, something is going to happen. The goblins have something that can greatly help me, and I need to go get it." Harry said, trying not to sound desperate.

The adults looked at him with curious, yet distrustful eyes. Even Remus gave him a cold look, which he could understand, because of this new form. However, the old wolf should have known not to discriminate just because of his appearance, having learned from personal experience. It was a blow that Harry didn't want to take, but was forced to, regardless. Finally, Dumbledore sighed, and then looked at Harry soothingly.

"Alright Harry, I shall have Nymphadora and Remus escort you at the end of the week, but until then, I wish for you to remain within the castle, and to always have an escort around you. I shall station some Order members to be around the castle by the end of tonight. Good enough, my boy?" Dumbledore asked, making Harry nod slowly.

"It'll have to do Dumbledore. As for what I was saying about my demonic genes activating, it's because of my magic. That's what Raizen, my ancestor, thinks anyway. It was traumatic w-w-watching t-them die. That triggered something in me, which allowed the transformation. I didn't ask for any of this! I would gladly have all of them back with me, if it meant giving up this power!" Harry roared at them, making them all wince

"Well my dear boy, I believe that you have been through enough tonight. We shall allow you your rest, and we shall speak tomorrow. There is something of great importance that I must tell you." Albus said, making Harry nod.

He watched as they walked out of the Hospital Wing, and then he saw Madam Pomfrey go back to her work, a small smile on her face. Harry sighed, and then looked at Hermione, who was blissfully unconscious. He'd have hell to pay for that when she finally woke up, but it was worth it. He figured that she was barely conscious when she first awoke, so she didn't take in his changed appearance. He suppressed a laugh at what he thought her face would look like when she finally saw him. With that final thought, he laid upon the comfy pillow, and decided to try and sleep, only to find that he couldn't.

'_Stupid boy, didn't I explain to you that demons hardly need sleep. We function for 23 and a half hours out of 24 hours. The other half is used for meditation, which we perform instead of sleep, in order to hone our senses.' Said a voice that sounded really familiar to Harry._

"Raizen?" Harry questions, making the mediwitch look at him strangely, as he just blurted out words from nowhere.

'_Were you never taught to read in your head, boy? Speak to me through your thoughts, although judging from what I've seen of you so far, I find it hard to believe you have much of a mental capacity.' Raizen said, making Harry groan. _

'_How in the world are you even talking to me like this? I thought I had to be face to face with you in my mind? You also never told me about the sleeping patterns of demons, so I didn't know that I now have to meditate, instead of blissfully ignoring you existed through sleep.' Harry bit back at Raizen, making the man smirk. _

'_Barely an hour or so of speaking with me, and you're already growing more sarcastic. I suppose I am slightly proud of the improvement. Anyway, as for your next plan of action, I should probably explain why you need to see the goblins, seeing as I barely got to mention it before you were brought back to reality.' Raizen said, making Harry grimace. _

'_Yeah, I had to lie to Dumbledore to make him think I knew what I was talking about. So, why are we going?' Harry asked._

'_I said I should explain, boy. Not that I was going to explain. I'll tell you everything later. Right now, I want you to meditate, and try to focus on your demonic energy, since your magic is no longer acting right. I think they might be merging together, but I can't be certain until you visit the goblins. Right now, I'm only a projection from demon world, so I can't truly show you anything for you to practice. However, meditation is so simple that even our lower level demons have no trouble with it. Try it boy, for I'll know if you haven't been using it!' Raizen roared, making Harry flinch, before hearing everything in his head go quiet once more._

With that being said, Harry closed his eyes, and tried to focus. It was like those damned Occlumency lessons that Snape had him working on, but Harry found these to be a lot more manageable. The reason was that he was seeing, rather, feeling the results of his focus. There was a deep rumbling in his stomach that only he could hear, like the beginnings of an erupting volcano. Then, slow tremors waved through his body, before he followed the power circulating through his veins, and then finally his mind, where his eyes shot open. He glanced around, and the sun was already starting to rise.

He hadn't realized that demonic meditation would take that long. It had only felt like he'd been under for only a few minutes. That power that he felt was so mesmerizing, that he just had to continue to find it within himself, if only to see its true depths. He turned to his side, and saw that Hermione was starting to wake up, and he sighed, knowing this was going to be a long day from the start. He pretended to be asleep, if only to make sure he didn't have to start his day explaining why all of their friends were dead.

A small gasp was heard from his side, and he wanted to laugh. He must've been right in his theory that Hermione hadn't seen his transformed state. Then again, he had yet to see his transformed state, and that made him slightly irritated. As far as he knew, he looked like Raizen, except that his eyes had maintained their emerald green color. He slowly let a smile grow on his face, signifying that he was aware that she was awake this entire time.

"H-Harry?" Hermione asked, making him turn his head toward her.

"Yes, Hermione?" Harry answered with a curious glance toward her. He honestly couldn't tell what she would do in reaction toward his new appearance. Hopefully, their friendship meant enough to her, that this would be nothing.

"What happened to you? I mean, you look great! But-"she cut herself off, instead just blushing furiously, making Harry nod his head to the side, confused.

"You okay, Hermione?" Harry asked, making her look at him, and then sighing.

"Yeah, I'm fine Harry. Now what happened to you? And where are the rest of them? I would at least think Ron would be up here shouting something at your new appearance." Hermione said, making Harry wince.

"You may want to brace yourself for this." Harry said as he explained the events of what happened while she was passed out with Remus.

The whole fiasco at the Department of Mysteries, the battle with Voldemort, the deaths of Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna, and the awakening of his demon blood through his magic going through shock at the trauma from watching his friends die. He also told her about his talk with Raizen, making her gasp. Talking to oneself was never a good sign, in the wizarding world, or the muggle one. Eventually, she just settled for crying to deal with the pain. It wasn't everyday some of your friends were just casually killed for kicks. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see that Harry had gotten up from his bed, and walked over to comfort her.

She smiled, before wrapping his arms around his torso and continuing to weep for quite some time. When she was done, Harry just smiled down at her.

"Better?" he asked, not knowing what else to really say.

"Much. Thank you for that Harry. It was something I needed a lot." She said with a soft smile on her face, her cheeks stained with the trails of tears.

Harry smiled. It looked like she wasn't taking his whole transformation that badly. In fact, it looked like she didn't even care that his appearance or his genetics changed at all. Then again, that was Hermione for you, loyal as can be. He looked around, and saw no sign of the mediwitch, and realized this was the time to escape. He grinned slightly at Hermione.

"Any time you need it, just ask. Now, I think Madam Pomfrey is asleep, so we should use this time to sneak out of the Hospital Wing, agreed?" Harry asked in a conspiratorial whisper, making Hermione give him a small giggle.

New demonic senses let him hear the soft, yet goal-oriented footsteps that originated just a few inches behind him, judging from how loud they were getting. Finally, they came to halt, to what sounded like right behind him, and he sighed heavily.

"Morning Madam Pomfrey. I don't suppose you heard any of that did you?" Harry asked, making the woman in question tug on his ear and move him back to his bed.

"You may have a clean bill of health Mr. Potter, but I'll not have you endangering my other patients until they are fit to leave my care!" she said with a shrill tone, before turning to Hermione with her wand, and started to cast diagnostic spells. "How do you feel dear?" she asked calmly.

"I feel fine Madam Pomfrey, really. I'm just really hungry, that's all." Hermione said, making the old mediwitch give her a stern glare, as if trying to discern if she was lying or not. After a minute, the old mediwitch sighed.

"Alright then, but no strenuous work and you can try to use a glamour charm for that scar of yours, if it starts to bother you." Pomfrey said, making Hermione nod her head, and then proceed to get off the hospital bed.

The two of them left the Hospital Wing, Harry, giving an overdramatic sigh. He then walked closer than normal to Hermione, leaving the girl to take notice of the boy's transformation fully. His hair was monstrous, almost reaching 4 feet, and the color was somewhat exotic. It wasn't every day you saw someone pull off grayish-white hair that wasn't older than or as powerful as Dumbledore. The tattoo underneath his eye made him come off as a bad boy, especially since he still had no shirt on, and he didn't seem to putting on one any time soon. They got some strange looks from the other students as they walked by, but Hermione paid them no mind. They had been doing that all year, so why should now be any different.

Harry, on the other hand, noticed just how close he was to Hermione. Her scent was filling him with thoughts of strawberries, which was probably from her conditioner or shampoo. He realized that his being closer to her would make her a larger target, but the way he figured it, she wasn't leaving on her own accord any time soon. So he might as well keep her ridiculously close, in order to make sure that she stays alive. That wasn't saying that Hermione couldn't take care of herself, but both of them trying to make sure she stayed alive, meant she probably would live to see a very old age.

Both of them, lost in their thoughts, they didn't realize that they had walked into the Great Hall, where suddenly, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and just stared at the two who entered. Mostly, just staring at Harry was what everyone was doing. Harry, hearing the hushed whispers, was brought back to his sense, and he scowled, before walking right back out of the Great Hall.

"We'll get some food at the kitchens, Hermione." Harry said.

"Sure Harry, that's fine." Hermione said, understanding why the boy didn't want to be in the Great Hall right now. So the two of them walked, going to find the portrait of the fruit, where their culinary needs would be fulfilled.

**Meanwhile, In another Realm:**

Raizen stared out from his throne at the top of the mountain, sensing two other forces heading toward him. He snarled, realizing that these two were here to bug him again, instead of just leaving him to think like he wanted to for the past 100 or so years. He got up from his throne and raised his index finger pointed at where the two forces were coming from, and watched as particles developed slowly, forming a sphere on the tip of his finger. Suddenly, the energy was released, making a giant wave of energy wash over the sky.

The two forces in question dodged the blast, only to retaliate with something of their own, which Raizen easily batted away. It was sort of a tradition to do this thing, whenever they came to visit, since they insisted on doing so against his will. He laughed as the two of them dropped to the ground in front of him from the sky. A short man with spiked black hair, with a third eye, and a tall, slender man with silver hair and fox ears. Raizen sighed, as he spoke slowly.

"Well, what can I do for you two? Hiei? Yoko?" Raizen asked, making the two of them sport small grins.

"Why don't you just admit that you enjoy our company, Urameshi?" Hiei asked, making the man in question quirk an eyebrow up.

"You know, I still don't know why you two insist on calling me that, after all these years. I took the name Raizen for a reason, y'know?" Raizen said, making Hiei and Kurama laugh.

"All because you started looking like Raizen after you went on a hunger strike, and one guy got confused, and thought Raizen came back to life, doesn't mean it was a sign for you to start using the name." Yoko said calmly, his eyes displaying mirth.

"You're still using that joke, Kurama?" asked Raizen shaking his head. "It's for more than that and you know it. After all, everything that held me to the name Yusuke Urameshi is dead. Keiko, Kuwabara, my mother, and even Botan. Did you know that grim reapers had an expiration date? Even Genkai is dead, and I thought that old hag would kick the bucket after I did. So it only made sense to take my old man's name." Raizen said, making Hiei and Kurama sigh. Indeed, of their old group, they were the only three left.

"So, now that the three kings have had their unofficial meeting, what's new with you guys, in terms of demon realm?" Raizen asked, making them smirk.

"Nothing's really new. I am still the most powerful in my realm, so they will not dare oppose me, yet. I always hear whispers of a rebellion about to take place, but I always play ignorant. If they do attempt it, I always get to test my skills again." Hiei said, making Raizen smirk.

"Same here, except for the rebellion. My people believe I am the wisest choice for leader at the moment. The second someone better comes along, I too will have to watch my back." Yoko said, making Raizen nod his head.

"Well, my realm is the same, as always. I let the bastards fight, and everyone's happy. On another note, I just got myself a descendant of the line. So I'm gonna be training him real soon. He'll be such a badass, that you two will shit yourselves!" Raizen said, pride evident in his voice, making Yoko and Hiei sigh at their friend's brashness.

"Is he powerful? Or is he like you, when you first arrived to demon world?" Hiei asked, making Raizen sigh.

"He's actually weaker than that, but don't worry. Rome wasn't built in a week, or some crap like that!" Raizen said determinedly, making the others laugh.

"We'll see Yusuke. We'll see indeed." Yoko said.

A.N: See. Told you I had a reason for changing Raizen's origin. This is set years after the YYH plot, technically.


End file.
